


Kiss after nightmares

by JustSimon



Category: Fear Less Escape the Nightmare, House (Indie Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after House's True End aka Memories. Tabby finally get rid her house and family from the mysterious mastermind and in this time truly returned to a normal life, but there still was one important for her errand and someone who close to her.
Relationships: Tabby/Fiona





	Kiss after nightmares

She did that, finally Tabby returned her life to normality, no more repeating nightmares and annoying dolls, after enjoying the peaceful and nice weather girl remembered something.

"Oh shoot! Fiona! I just, left her, for a very long time, sigh, i better to visit her and well, let her know about my... situation. Hmm, how strange, my leg is not hurt and feels fine, guess i don't need this thing anymore."

Tabby stood up from the bench and slowly ran to Fiona's home, since of their first meeting Tabby spent a plenty of time with Fiona and knew where she lives. When Tabby arrived in the right place, to her surprise, girl with a fox ears met her.

"Hey Fiona, i guess i should say, long time no see." 'Tabby? Is it really you?' "In flesh how you can see." '... TABBY!'

Without a warning Fiona ran to Tabby and hugged her tight.

"Whoa! Fiona be careful." 'Tabby! I missed you so much where have you been all this time? Why you left me so sudden?' "It's... a long story."

Fiona let Tabby go and made one step back of her.

'Wait, Tabby. Your arm! Where is it?' "Like i said it's a long story so-" 'Tell me what's happened! Tell me everything!' "... Well then, you asked for it fox girl, listen."

After a long story of Tabby.

'Okay, let me try to understand the situation, all this time you had a mother, but you forgot about that, because certain someone erased your memory, besides father, you fought with the other monsters, one of them were so unkillable and you just stayed away from it until midnight, then you realized that something wrong with the clock, broke it and your house just, changed, after a many efforts, you shoot the eyes by a slingshot of guy formerly known as Toby, broke the teeth of living crawling mouth by a bowling ball, cut the five giant fingers by an axe and then, when time has come, shoot the heart of the house, fell through the floor, found true mastermind of all your misadventures known as puppeteer, he grabbed you for an arm and to get freedom from him, you ripped your arm apart and taking out axe slayed the evil old man and then annoying doll of your little sister. I don't missed any detail?'  
"No, you actually remembered all that i just told to you." 'I am really sorry for your arm.'  
"Don't worry, sometimes, you need to sacrifice by something to get freedom and control on your own life. Indeed, beautiful day today." ' ... Hey boss?' "Boss? Again? Sigh, what?" 'Catch me!' "Huh? Hey Fiona wait, no!"

Suddenly Fiona jumped on Tabby, grabbed for her back and in this moment kissed her in the lips, despite on situation and another important detail, Tabby caught her and held by one and now only arm, then fox girl stopped and let Tabby to say something.  
"Fiona, what the hell?" 'I told you in our first meeting, i like you very much and wish to be together forever with you, but you know, now i realized that i not just like you, i love you Tabby.'

After those words Fiona smiled and blushed, Tabby looked in her eyes, she felt as something beating fast in her chest, it was her heart, girl understood that little troublemaker with a fox ears, who she held by her only arm, became someone... close to her, even closer than a friend, Tabby blushed and then said.

"I love you too, Fiona."

And after these words Tabby kissed Fio in the lips, girls closed their eyes and just enjoyed by the moment. In their first day Fiona said that with time feelings of Tabby to her will flourish, but who would knew that it will happen so soon, girls had an endless nightmares, girls fought with it, girls found each other, but most important, girls wanted to never leave side of each other.


End file.
